


Sorry For Not Answering The Phone.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another short as one-shot, Friends With Benefits, M/M, dunno yet, might make it an actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance has regretted a lot of things in his life, it’s just hard to remember any of those thing when he’s in Keith, laid out underneath him looking like he came straight out of Lance’s wank bank.





	Sorry For Not Answering The Phone.

 

Lance has regretted a lot of things in his life, it’s just hard to remember any of those thing when he’s in Keith, laid out underneath him looking like he came straight out of Lance’s wank bank.

“Fuuuuuu-, La-ance.” He hasn’t practiced religion in quite some time, but every time Keith moaned his name was a spiritual experience. Almost as life changing as hearing him say “such a good boy” and “you’re so good to me” along with the other soft praises that leaves his kiss bruised lips when he rides him.

He’d personally thank every single god for Keith, as he loses himself in him, the sinful sweet sounds of slapping skin and the lovely hand shaped bruises on his lover’s pale skin.

However, the Gods were not with him tonight. As Keith scurried to the shower before he had to leave for an emergency meeting at his project partner. Lance settled in for bed, and like every other person in college, he scrolled mindlessly on his phone before bed.

The only issue being that as he grabbed his phone, in the pocket of his jeans, halfway across the room, thankfully the already cracked screen wasn’t any worse, his phone lit up :

**Mamá (4) missed calls.  
You have (1) new voicemail.**

As an anxious being, he avoided calling his mother back and went straight to the voicemail, reading out whatever loose transcript Siri had managed to catch.

 **Mamá**  
Mobile  
December 17th at 10:12pm

” _______ Lance, I don’t think you meant to call me and it’s not that I’m not happy for you and Keith ______ there’s gotta be some kind of boundary set there __________ Please call me back when we get the chance ______ ”

  
Ok the call transcripts are horrible most of the time, but he’s certain he hasn’t called his mom in the last week. He had actually meant to call her earlier, but he’d ended up bumping into a friend from class. Deciding to bite the bullet and call her back, switching over to recents his heart plummeted in his chest seeing an outgoing call to his mom at 9:15pm.

Which doesn’t make sense because at 9:15am,

_“Wait, Keith, I have to text Nyma back to let-” Lance is cut off by Keith tugging open his belt, he looks down to his text messages seeing the one from his mom, he mentally stored it in the back of his mind to respond later, but that was quickly forgotten as Keith cold hand made contact with the skin just below stomach._

_“Yup, okay, it can wait.” And without locking his phone, like a fucking idiot, he shoves it back into his pocket._

  
He’s busy lost in thought as a notification a text message comes through, he lets out a dramatic sigh and rubs a hand over his face as drags it open.

 **Mamá**  
Since you’re still not answering, I’m assuming you’re still busy. I’m gonna head off to bed now. I’m very happy for you and Keith, I always knew that you two would end up together one day. I just didn’t particularly wish a butt dial during sex would be the way that I found out. I can’t wait to see you two when you come home for winter break, good night, love you! I hope school is going well, let Leith know I love him too.  <3

 

There were sirens blaring in his head, danger, it’s a trap, his mom is never this nice, something is seriously wrong. The panic must be clear on his face because when Keith returns wrapped in Lance’s robe, water still dripping down from his hair in a way Lance would’ve otherwise teased him for looking like a “wet rat”, he clears his throat and gives him a confused look.

“Keith, you’re my boyfriend now.” Lance sighs pitifully, giving his best friend of 13 years his go to puppy dog eyes, that he’s completely immune to at this point.

  
“When I agreed to have sex with you we explicitly stated-” Keith words are cut off as Lance shoved the phone in his face, his face goes through a series of emotions before he finally gives Lance an equally panicked look.

  
“Fuck, I’m your boyfriend now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, for now this is a just a shitty little one shot, to get the idea out of my system, but if you guys like it enough I can totally make this a part of a series and turn it into a complete chaptered story with how the whole FWB thing happened and then fake dating or whatever over Christmas break.


End file.
